Light and immunofluorescent microscopy and scanning and transmission electron microscopy will be carried out on human renal biopsies and nephrectomy specimens and on experimental renal lesions in rats. Particular emphasis will be placed on development of improved techniques of using scanning electron microscopy in this work.